


Audiophiles and Green eyes

by nakadoo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's been acting a little bit weird lately and Souji is beginning to worry.</p><p>Yosuke's just having a good time and having great luck with music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiophiles and Green eyes

“Yosuke-senpai’s been acting weird lately, hasn’t he?”

Rise had mentioned that on one of your days together, very off handedly, and it caught you by surprise. You didn’t really notice anything different with Yosuke lately; he’s been the same as usual.

Well, there were those few times he said he didn’t want to hang out with you. Not that it was weird that he didn’t, but he usually didn’t have anything to do after school besides part timing at Junes and his shift usually started a little later in the day.

“What do you mean?” you ask Rise, who went silent to enjoy the cool weather.

She looked at you, her head tilted slightly to the side. “I dunno,” she says with a slight confused look on her face. “I mean, usually he’s really talkative but lately he’s been pretty quiet.” She grinned a little bit, “though I guess its nice not to hear his voice sometimes!” She says, jokingly so, but it makes you worry.

“When did that start?” you ask again, a worried look encompassing your face. You’ve been pretty busy with part time jobs, so time that was usually allocated for your friends was taken away.

Rise puts a finger to her lips, thinking. “A few weeks ago, I think? Two weeks ago, probably,” she concludes with a nod. “Do you think something’s up?”

You shake your head. “No, it’s probably nothing.”

You hope it’s probably nothing. You don’t want the others to get worried because you know that, though Yosuke appreciates the concern, he doesn’t like it when people start doting on him. You don’t really know why that is but he never really likes being the center of attention unless he’s trying to be cool.

You decide to confront him about it later.

\- - - - -

 _“’Elo?”_ You’re a little relieved to hear Yosuke’s happy voice. _“What’s up, partner?”_

Huh, you didn’t really think of what to say. _‘Hey Yosuke, Rise said you’ve been a little weird lately. What’s up with that?’_ That was too blunt. “Want to hang out tomorrow?” You say instead, switching the TV in your room off, listening intently to Yosuke who sounded like he was still in Junes.

 _“Oh? Tomorrow, huh,”_ he sounded a little bit conflicted, and it took him a few long seconds to reply. _“Sorry, bro. I can’t,”_ he said, sounding apologetic. _“I… I'm gonna hang out with Chie tomorrow,”_ he tells you and you feel like there’s more to it than that but you don’t say anything. _“She wanted to see this new kung-fu movie thing that came out.”_

You nod your head against your phone. Seems like a normal thing to do. “Oh, well. Next time then,” you reply, smiling a little in relief. He’s fine.

 _“Gotcha,”_ he replies, and you can almost see the smile on his face. _“I’ll catch you next time, okay partner?”_

\- - - - -

“Chie?”

“Oh, hey leader!” Chie greets you enthusiastically, wiping the sweat off her brow.

You had been walking along the flood plain, groceries in your hand. Nanako had insisted on helping you with dinner today, so you went to buy some ingredients to make something simple. You spotted Chie on your way back, and she was practicing her kicks near the water.

“Where’s Yosuke?” You ask, looking around, almost half expecting him to jump out from one of the bushes. “Didn’t you two have a date today?”

Chie makes a face at you, like she stepped in dog poo, and shakes her head. “Did he tell you that?” she questions in an almost insulted manner.

“He said he was gonna watch a movie with you,” you tell her, beginning to worry all over again. Did Yosuke lie to you?

She shook her head, raising her eyebrow. “Nah, I had to help Yukiko out at the inn for a bit, then I came here to train!” he said, a burst of energy suddenly filling her as she jumps from foot to foot then does a very impressive high kick. “I haven’t seen or heard from Yosuke all day!”

“I see,” you say, rubbing your chin thoughtfully.

“Is something up?” Chie asks, and you are truly stunned with how well Chie is at reading emotions, even though she herself doesn’t know how good she is at it. “Did something happen between you and Yosuke?”

“No, I don’t think so,” you tell her with a frown. “He’s been… A little distant lately, hasn't he?”

Chie nods in agreement, then claps you on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much,” she tells you, like she knows you’re starting to worry about him. “Yosuke’s just… Being Yosuke?”

“I guess you’re right.”

\- - - - -

“Sorry, partner, I’m busy today,” Yosuke apologizes as he stuffs his bag with his things in a hurry. It’s after schools and you specifically cleared out your schedule so that you could talk to him. “Another time?”

“Well, I can join you,” you tell him, picking up his pencil case to hand it over to him. “I’m free today, I don’t mind.”

“Uh,” Yosuke replies smartly, shoving the pencil case in as well before zipping up his bag. “No, it’s alright,” he says, already throwing on his bag to let its strap rest on his shoulder. “It’s… Uh, I’m meeting up with someone.”

You are actually surprised. “A girl friend?” You thought you were his best friend. He’d tell you if he was dating someone, right?

“A girl? Hah! I wish,” he’s already making his way out the classroom door so you follow him. “Nah, its… Uh,” he looks at his watch, you're not sure if he’s avoiding talking about it or if he’s actually worried about the time. “Shit, I gotta go!” He runs ahead of you and waves, and you see him run to his bike and mount it. Just like that, he’s gone.

You sigh, scratching the back of your head.

“It’s not a girl,” a voice tells you, and you turn to find that Naoto is beside you, grabbing her shoes from her locker.

You raise your eyebrows at her.

“I overheard you talking, and as it is, Rise has also mentioned to me about Yosuke-san’s peculiar behavior as of late,” she tells you, putting on her shoes in a very proper looking manner. 

“What makes you say it isn’t a girl?” you ask, walking out of school with Naoto. You guess your day is going to be spent with her. That’s cool too.

Naoto lets out one of those really pleasant to hear laughs that she has and smiles. “Rise had insisted that we follow him, and though I didn’t agree to it at first, I did end up having a lot of fun.”

It was good to know that Naoto was getting along well with Rise. You smile a bit as the two of you walk down the slope. “So, oh great detective, what did you and Rise find out?”

“Not much, really,” she admitted with a small defeated sigh. “But we do know this: he goes to Okina station every other day after school to meet up with nobody. Unfortunately, Yosuke-san is surprisingly nimble on his feet and keeping up with him is quite the chore.”

“You mean it’s hard to trail him?”

Naoto nods. “Indeed, that he is.” Still, a small smile spreads on her lips. “Though, I’d like to think of this as a pleasant experience. Trailing him may perhaps increase my skill in following people undetected.”

You scoff and smile at her and she cant help but blush slightly when you do.

\- - - - -

“Hmm? Has Yosuke been acting weird?” Teddie rubs his chin in thought. “Well, Sensei, he always seems like he’s in a hurry after his shift,” Teddie tells you, tilting his head to the side.

“Do you know why?” You ask, pushing your food towards Teddie because he’s been eying it ever since the two of you sat down.

Teddie shakes his head, and helps himself to some of your takoyaki. He burns his tongue, as expected, and you’re already pushing your drink towards him as well.

He gulps it down and thanks you before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He shakes his head, a small pout on his face. “Nu-uh, he just tells me he’s gotta do some stuff then leaves! He makes poor Teddie bear all of the burdens by himself!”

“You’re doing a great job, Teddie,” you tell him, knowing full well that Teddie really appreciates it when people acknowledge his hard work. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you beary much, Sensei!” he practically yells, throwing himself at you to hug you.

You smile and pat him on the head. “What about at home? Is he weird at home too?”

Teddie sits upright again, taking another takoyaki carefully. “Hmmmm,” he thinks, then blows at the takoyaki. “He locks himself up in the closet sometimes,” he says, taking a careful bite.

“What?”

“In the closet,” Teddie repeats. “I asked Mama about it and she told me that Yosuke used to do that a lot when he was tiny,” he puts the whole takoyaki in his mouth and chews thoughtfully. “She said he hasn’t been doing that since middle school though!” He adds, little specs of food flying from his full mouth. You hand him a tissue.

“Have you tried asking him about it?”

Teddie sips the drink. “Uh-huh. He said it’s kinda hard to explain, so I told him it was okay!” 

“I see……”

\- - - - -

You invited Yosuke over today, in hopes of having a one on one conversation with him.

Unfortunately, some drama had occurred while you were at the day care and you were arriving home particularly late.

Just when you’re about to open the door to the Dojima residence, Yosuke pulls it open and is just about to leave.

You mentally panic, trying your best to be as big as you can to block his way. “Yosuke,” you say, and he looks up at your face with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“S’no biggie,” he says, and you're wondering if he’s lying so you wont get upset.

“Are you leaving?” You say, and it almost sounds like there’s a whine in your tone.

He nods his head once. “It’s really late,” he said, and he doesn’t look upset at all. “Maybe next time?” he asks and before you can say anything else, he’s already running passed you and onto his ever trusty bike. He waves at you enthusiastically, then pedals off.

“You’re late, big bro,” Nanako says, bringing your attention back to the house.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize as well. “Was he waiting long?”

Nanako nods, takes your hand and pulls you in the house. “Mhmm. He helped me make bracelets!” she tells you, raising her wrist to show you that it was covered in cute beaded bracelets. 

She pulls you to sit at the table and there’s still a lot of her beads on the table. “He said that these are your favorite colors,” she said, raising up a bracelet what was alternating between gray and pink beads.

Gray really is your favorite color, though you’re pretty sure Yosuke was messing around when he suggested pink.

You lift your wrist and Nanako slips it on with a delighted smile. “It fits!”

You smiled at her and patted her head. “Thank you, Nanako. I’ll cherish it,” you tell her and she beams at you. “Did you eat dinner yet?”

“Mhmm!” She says again. “Dad brought home some food but…”

You raise your eyebrows. “But..?”

“Uhm, Yosuke-nii ate your share…” She said, saying it like it was her fault.

You shake your head. You weren’t really that hungry anyway. “It’s okay, I’ll make him buy my lunch tomorrow.”

A smile is back on Nanako’s face, and she goes back to making her bracelets.

“What else did Yosuke do when he was here?” You asked, deciding to join her in making bracelets.

“Hmm, daddy talked to him for a while,” Nanako said.

“About what?” You ask.

Nanako shrugs. “I dunno,” she replied with a puzzled look on her face. “I was watching the game show so I didn’t really hear them.” She looked at her beads and huffed. “Big bro, what are Yosuke-nii’s favorite colors?”

You help her pick out the orange and green beads.

Before she goes to her room to sleep, she hands you seven more bracelets, each one designated to go to one of your friends.

\- - - - -

“Aw! Nanako-chan made these?” Yukiko says happily, slipping on the red and orange bracelet that you handed over to her.

Chie is slipping on the green and yellow one, smiling all the while.

“Yeah, she made one for everyone,” you say, handing them over to their respective owners.

Kanji’s is yellow and blue, Naoto’s is black and white, Teddie’s is blue, red and yellow.

Rise’s is pink and black and she squeals in delight because “Senpai, ours match!”

You try to hand over the orange and green bracelet to Yosuke, but he isn’t paying attention. He has his headphones on, eyes closed and his head nodding to a beat you can’t hear. His foot is tapping lightly under the table, and he really seems to be like he’s in a whole new world of his own.

All attention shifted to Yosuke.

Fact of the matter is, Yosuke never listens to music when you’re all together. He’s usually a very active part of the conversation but now it’s like he’s not even there.

Chie huffs and pulls at his headphones. “Oi! Earth to Yosuke,” she says, a little angrily.

“Hey!” He says indignantly, placing both hands over his headphones delicately like they were precious. He carefully lets them slide down the side of his face and rest against his shoulders. “What’s the deal?”

“It’s rude to listen to music when you’re talking to other people,” Yukiko comments, a small pout on her lips.

He looks a little shocked, looks around the table, then pulls out his ipod to turn it off. “Uh, sorry?” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “What were we talking about?”

You hand over the bracelet that Nanako made, and also another one that you made for him. “Nanako made this for you,” you give the orange and green one. “And I made this one for you,” you say, giving him another one that was light pink and baby blue, just to retaliate on the pink and gray bracelet that was now around your wrist.

“Ha-ha, very funny bro,” he says with a roll of his eyes, but nonetheless he slips both on and smiles. 

You kind of really _love_ his smile.

But that’s not what’s important right now.

Rise beats you to it though.

“Yosuke-senpai, you’ve been really weird lately.” She says, leaning over the table, eying the bracelet that you made for him.

“Indeed,” Naoto agrees, but her eyes are still fondly looking at the bracelet. “Why have you been frequenting Okina station? Though that activity has stopped a few days ago…”

“You’ve been spying on him?” Kanji says, a very confused and surprised look on his face.

Yukiko tilts her head to the side. She didn’t seem to be aware of Yosuke’s weirdness as of late.

Yosuke looks at everyone, a little bit baffled.

“Teddie said that you’ve been locking yourself up in your closet sometimes,” you comment, very concerned for your best friend’s well being.

“For hours and hours!” Teddie adds.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?” You ask him.

Yosuke glares at Teddie like the blond did something really horrible, then turns his face to you to shake his head. “No, nothing’s wrong?” he questions. “I mean, I don’t think anything is wrong? I mean, yeah, I guess hiding in the closet is a little weird—“

Rise laughs at that.

Yosuke glares at her, then his attention is back on you. “But it’s seriously nothing. It’s just a thing I do.”

“You hide in the closet?” Kanji echoes, even more confused now. “Why do you hide in the closet?”

“I think it would be best if Yosuke-san were to explain exactly what’s been going on,” Naoto says, looking away from the bracelet finally so that she’s looking at everyone. “Please, Yosuke-san. Do tell us what’s been going on with you lately. Everyone is concerned.”

Yosuke blushes, scratches his head and sighs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a normal nigh to be honest. Too normal for Yosuke’s liking.

His phone rang loudly, interrupting the silence of his room. Rolling off his bed, he checked the caller I.D. to see a name that he hasn’t seen in a very long time. Grinning, he clicks the button and presses the phone against his ear. “Katsuragi! How’s it been, dude?”

The other boy laughs from his end of the phone. _“I’m fine, thanks for asking. You sound happy, that’s good.”_

Yosuke scoffs, laying down on his bed. “You say that like me being happy is a rare thing,” he replies and then laughs again. “So, what’s up?”

 _“Actually, I’m in this music store right now and I think I’ve stumbled upon something I think you might enjoy,”_ Katsuragi replies, then after a while Yosuke hears music, its bad quality considering the fact Katsuragi probably has his phone pressed up against the headphones for the sample music. Still, that doesn’t change the fact that the music he is hearing is absolutely _wonderful._

“Holy shit,” he says, when he’s certain that the phone is back against Katsuragi’s ear. “Who is that?”

 _“Foster the People,”_ Katsuragi replies, reading the name off the cover. _“What do you think?”_

“Holy shit, dude, I love it!” He says enthusiastically.

 _“Do you want me to buy if for you?”_ Katsuragi asks, flipping the CD in his hands over to check the price. _“It’s not too expensive.”_

Yosuke rolls his eyes. “How’re you even going to get it to me,” he laughs. “Nah, it’s cool. I’ll check around here to see if they’ve got it.”

 _“Are you sure?”_ Katsuragi asks, placing the CD back down. _“It really is no trouble, and I doubt that you’ll have that many stores to check out what with being in such a small town.”_

“It’s cool, man. Don’t sweat it.”

\- - - - -

True enough, there weren’t any stores in Inaba that had Foster the People. In fact, the number of music stores in Inaba was scarily low, and though he did appreciate the vintage-ness of the old stores that still sold old and used vinyl records, he didn’t really have a means of playing them. Though his dad still had his old record player, the needle for it was broken and there were simply no replacements left.

Well, he still had some time. A quick stop to Okina wouldn’t be too much trouble.

He hopped on the earliest train he could to Okina and thank god the place was huge. Surely there had to be a music store that had them.

Much to Yosuke’s dismay, it was very, very difficult to find.

A quick search on his phone shows that they’re an indie band. No wonder.

Speaking of his phone, it rings. He picks it up without really looking at the called ID. “’Elo?” Then he realizes belatedly that the ringtone was the one that he assigned to Souji. He smiles. “Hey partner! What’s up?”

He takes a few seconds to reply. _“Want to hang out tomorrow?”_

“Oh… Tomorrow, huh?” He frowned to himself, thinking of an excuse. Why was he even bothering thinking about an excuse? He could just tell Souji that he wanted to dedicate tomorrow to finding the CD. Either way, he replied “Sorry, bro. I can’t,” he said, sounding apologetic. “I was… I was gonna hang out with Chie tomorrow.”

Its not that he didn’t like Souji’s presence, but it had been something he used to do when he was in the city. Shopping for music by himself had been one of his favorite pastimes, and though listening to another person’s opinion in regards to music was fun, he liked the alone time.

Souji makes a small noise, and Yosuke almost flinches. He never does like upsetting Souji. “She wanted to see this new kung-fu movie thing that came out.”

Oddly enough, the reply that Yosuke gets sounds relieved. _“Oh, well. Next time then,”_

You smile, a little relived himself. “Gotcha,” he replies. “I’ll catch you next time, okay partner?”

\- - - - -

Yosuke is absolutely crestfallen. He cannot find the CD anywhere.

Slumping on a seat just outside one of his favorite coffee shops, Yosuke let’s his head thump down against the table. He’s been around the whole mall in Okina and had no such luck with finding what he wanted. Maybe he could still ask Katsuragi to get it for him?

Sitting up abruptly, he dials the number and presses his phone against his ear.

 _“Yosuke, pleasure to hear from you again,”_ the voice greets. _“Any luck?”_

“No,” Yosuke whines, slumping against the table again. “I can’t find it and I’ve been trying for days,” he complains, his cheek pressed against the top of the table. “It’s impossible, I want to cry.”

Katsuragi laughs amiably into the receiver. _“So do you want me to get it for you?”_

“Yes, please!” Yosuke says enthusiastically. “I can totally meet up with you somewhere if you’re cool with that.”

 _“I don’t mind,”_ Katsuragi says with a smile. _“I’m free this Saturday afternoon, are you game? If it gets too late, you can sleep over.”_

“Hell yeah I am!” Yosuke replies, pumping his fist into the air. “Thanks dude, I really owe you one!”

_“You can pay me back in food and a movie.”_

\- - - - -

“Sorry, partner, I’m busy today,” Yosuke apologizes as he stuffs his bag with his things in a hurry. The train schedule was meant to leave in thirty minutes, and if he didn’t hurry he’d be very late. “Another time?” he offers, smiling sheepishly. He’s been blowing off Souji’s offers and, its not that he means to do it, but it’s nice to talk to an old friend.

“Well, I can join you,” Souji replies, handing over his pencil case. Yosuke grabs that and stuffs it in his bag. “I’m free today, I don’t mind.”

“Uh,” Yosuke replies smartly. “No, it’s alright,” he says, already throwing on his bag to let its strap rest on his shoulder. “It’s… Uh, I’m meeting up with someone.” It was the truth this time, so he didn’t have to feel guilty. He didn’t really have the time to explain who it was he was meeting with, and besides, Souji wouldn’t find it interesting anyways.

“A girl friend?” Souji asks, surprised. Yosuke’s almost offended by how surprised he is, but it’s the truth too so he can’t really blame him.

“A girl? Hah! I wish,” he replied, grinning, quickly making his way out of the classroom. Souji follows him, though Yosuke doesn’t really notice the slight look of concern on the other’s face. “Nah, its… Uh,” he looks at his watch, he doesn’t have much time. “Shit, I gotta go!” he dashes ahead, waving good bye at his partner before climbing onto his bike and pedaling as fast as his feet can carry him.

“Here is your package, Mr. Hanamura,” Katsuragi says with a grin, handing over the CD to him once they meet up in their designated station.

Yosuke took the CD like he was accepting an award. He put a hand over his heart, like it was a very heartfelt moment. “You can’t believe how happy this makes me,” he says like he’s in the drama club, carefully tucking the CD away into his school bag.

Katsuragi laughs and drags Yosuke to a fast food restaurant and afterwards a movie (both of which were paid for by Yosuke). 

Though he didn’t really hang out with Katsuragi much before, he found that he actually did like hanging out with him. It was easy to talk to him, and he listened to all of his failed attempts in romance without calling him a creep or a weirdo. He liked that in a friend.

\- - - - -

Yosuke spends the next few days locked up in his closet, his headphones blaring out the new album that he had gotten.

It was a bad habit of his, hiding in the closet.

It had started when he was a kid, and his mother told him that it was impolite to listen to music like that when there were visitors over and they always had visitors over. So he had taken up locking himself in the bathroom at first, since no one would be talking to him in there.

Obviously that plan backfired, since people kind of needed the bathroom.

So he had resorted to staying in the closet. Which was just as well, since it was dark and small and perfect. He could listen to the music, pretend he was the one playing the guitar and nodding his head in an overly enthusiastic way.

He stopped doing that around middle school, or at least he thought that he didn’t need to do that anymore.

But hey, why should he stop? He’s not hurting anyone by doing it. He’s just having a little Yosuke time in the privacy of his closet, that’s not weird at all.

Teddie asked about it once, but he was too embarrassed to explain it to him so he brushed it off as “its hard to explain.”

If there was one thing that he liked about Teddie, it was the fact that the bear never pushed things (unless he was talking about girls, which Yosuke also didn’t mind at all).

\- - - - -

Souji had invited him over to hang out at his house.

He finally, finally, had time to spend with his best friend.

But, said best friend was missing in action, and not even answering his phone. He almost felt a little awkward being in Souji’s place without Souji actually being there. It just a really good thing that Nanako’s there.

“Hey Nanako-chan, what’s that?” He asks, taking a seat beside her at the kitchen table.

“Daddy got me a bracelet making kit!” She says happily. “So I’m gonna make one for my friends and for big bro too!”

Yosuke looked at her as she worked intently. “Don’t I get one too?”

Nanako looks taken aback, then she nods determined. “I’ll make one for Yosuke-san too! And all of big bro’s friends!”

“You can just call me Yosuke-nii,” Yosuke grins, patting the top of her head affectionately.

They spend thirty minutes making bracelets for Nanako’s friends, and a few more minutes of measuring Yosuke’s wrist to be an approximate size for the older kids.

“Yosuke-nii,” Nanako asks, looking down at the beads. “Do you know what big bro’s favorite colors are?”

Yosuke laughed, picking out the gray ones for her. Souji, odd guy that he is, loves the color gray. It’s an odd color to like, Yosuke thinks, but then again Souji is a pretty odd person to begin with. Just to mess with him, he picks out the pink beads as well.

Nanako goes straight to work, that is until Dojima gets home.

“Daddy! Welcome back!” She greets, dropping the beads for now to give her dad a hug.

Yosuke nods his head once in greeting and offers a small hello.

“I came here to drop these off,” Dojima said, carrying a bag of takeout for them to eat. “Souji called and said he’d be late so this is dinner, I hope you don’t mind, Nanako.”

Nanako shook her head, and smiled. “I don’t mind!”

Dojima put the food down, only just noticing that Yosuke was there. “Oh, Hanamura, what are you doing here?”

Yosuke fidgeted in his seat. “Eh, I was supposed to meet Souji today but…”

“Well, I guess you can help yourself to his share of the food. After all, this isn’t good once it’s cold,” he said, handing Yosuke Souji’s share of the food.

“I couldn’t,” Yosuke said, about to push the food back into Dojima-san’s hands but Dojima shakes his head.

“It’s fine,” he assures. “Help yourself.”

Yosuke spends an oddly nice dinner with the Dojima’s.

It’s when Nanako gets too distracted by the game show that he notices a box tucked away in the corner where it wouldn’t be noticed. He crawled over to it and pulled off the cover, only to gasp in delighted shock. “Whoa!”

Dojima, who was finishing one more cup of coffee before heading back to the office, turned his attention to Yosuke. “Find something interesting?”

Yosuke nodded, pulling out a few dusty vinyl records from the box. He wiped them off with his sleeve to get a better look at them, only to whistle in appreciation. “Wow, Dojima-san, I didn’t think you’d be into music!”

Dojima laughs amiably, walking up behind Yosuke to crouch behind him, looking at the record in the teenager’s hands. “Hey, I was a kid once too,” he jokes, peeking into the box. “An audiophile, are you?” he asks.

Yosuke nods his head enthusiastically, flipping through the records and letting out appreciative noises each time one of them catches his eyes. “Yes sir, I am.”

“Heh,” Dojima stands up and downs the last of his coffee, resting his empty mug at the table. He’s getting ready to leave, though he converses shortly with Yosuke about the old bands that he used to like. He is a little bit surprised with how much the teenager knows about bands that existed before he was even born. “If you like them that much, you can borrow a few.”

“Seriously?!” Yosuke says, absolutely happy.

“Sure,” Dojima says, already at the door. “Oh, and grab a couple of the blues ones as well, I have a feeling that you might appreciate them.” He pulls his coat on and looks over at Nanako, waving her a good-bye kiss to which she happily replies to with one of her own. “See you kids later,” he calls as he leaves.

Yosuke borrows one of the tote bags hanging on the chair, carefully putting the records in. He was pretty sure that one of the stores around Inaba were selling record player needles, and he was way too excited to listen to these new albums that will definitely be added to his music list.

He spends a little bit more time with Nanako, helping her pick out the favorite colors of his friends. It’s only when he gets a call from Teddie that he realizes how late it was. “Hey, Nanako-chan, it’s getting late. I should probably go. Are you alright being home by yourself?” he asks, and wonders if he should just wait till Souji gets home.

“It’s fine,” she assures him with a smile.

He nods, grabbing his things and puts on his shoes. Just when he opens the door, he’s greeted by Souji’s face and he smiles.

“Yosuke,” he says, just as Yosuke readjusts his shoes. “I’m sorry I’m late,” Souji bowed his head apologetically. 

“S’no biggie,” Yosuke replied. He was worried when Souji wasn’t answering his calls but after finding out he was fine, he spent his night with the Dojima’s and it was a very good night.

“Are you leaving?” Souji says, and Yosuke can’t help but feel a teensy bit guilty.

Yosuke nods his head once, his shoes on properly. “It’s late,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders but he smiles, just glad that Nanako didn’t have to be alone. “Maybe next time?” he offers, then runs up to his bike. If he hurried, he might be able to get that needle today. He waves at Souji, not an ounce of negativity as he does so.

He spends the night locked up in the closet, having moved the record player there to be his own private studio.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Yosuke’s done with his share of his story, his face is a little pink in embarrassment.

You? You’re just happy that he’s not angry with anyone, or not keeping secrets from you. You were almost worried that he was possibly hurting himself. A lot of negative thoughts have been plaguing your mind because of him.

“You mean you’ve been avoiding us because of music?” Chie says, stunned.

“I wasn’t avoiding any of you! I’m just really passionate about music!” he argues, looking very miffed. 

“You got Souji-kun all worried for nothing!” Chie replies, rolling her eyes at him. “Geeze, you could have just told him you were… being a music freak!”

“I would have said so if he asked!” Yosuke argued more, his eyes briefly flitting to yours before going back to Chie. “And it’s not like I did anything illegal! Why are you making it out to be like that!?”

“I guess it’s pretty funny now that I think about it,” Yukiko commented offhandedly. “Yosuke-kun, my mother has a few records of some famous enka singers. Would you like to borrow them?”

“Yeeaaahhh, thanks but no thanks. I’m not really into enka” Yosuke replies, an awkward smile splayed on his lips. 

You’re about to tell him that you’re glad that there is nothing troubling him, but his phone ringing interrupts you.

He smiles apologetically to you before answering his phone.

“Katsuragi! Good to hear from you!” Yosuke says delightfully and you never knew that Yosuke saying someone else’s name so enthusiastically could make you feel so bitter.

The rest of the gang, now that the conflict is over, is occupied once more by their own conversations. You, however, listen intently to what Yosuke is saying.

“Huh? Listen to what?” He squints, presses his ear a bit more against his phone. He stays quiet for a few seconds before he gasps, a shocked look encompassing his face. “No way! No way!! So soon?!”

You scowl. Who is Katsuragi and what is he talking about that has Yosuke hanging off his every word???

“Okina? Dude, that’s really close! What are you even doing there, that's so far away from your house!” Yosuke says, laughing into the receiver. He listens for the reply. “Right now? Really?”

Right now?? Right now what??? You don’t like this Katsuragi fella at all. That’s the last straw.

“Sure man, I’ll see you there in a bit—“

You grab Yosuke’s phone and press it against your ear. Your friends are looking at you like you have a monkey on your head, but you pay them no heed. “Katsuragi-san, am I right?” you say.

Katsuragi is silent for a moment, a little bit shocked that he was no longer talking to Yosuke. _“Um, yes? That’s right.”_

“Yosuke can’t come to see you right now, he’s too busy being with me,” you tell him. “I’m hanging up now.”

_“Wait, no— Give the phone back to Yosuke—“_

_Click._

Everyone stares at you with wide eyes.

Yosuke’s jaw practically drops.

You put Yosuke’s phone in your pocket, confiscated.

You grab Yosuke by the hand and drag him away from everyone. He’s going to be busy with you.

Fuck you, Katsuragi.

\--

_Message from Katsuragi-san [15:35]  
Who was that?_

_Message from Katsuragi-san [15:37]  
Yosuke, should I buy this album for you too?_

_Message from Katsuragi-san [15:39]  
I’ll buy it for you to save you the trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! In case you were wondering, Katsuragi is from the persona 4 manga that revolves around Yosuke's life before he met Souji! You should totally give it a read!
> 
> A little back story on me, which will hopefully explain why I like Yosuke and Katsuragi's relationship:
> 
> I was from a little province and I had to move to the city for high school. A friend of a friend became my friend and even though we weren't close, we texted and emailed each other a lot. Our friendship blossomed from that, and I feel like this is probably what Yosuke and Katsuragi felt? Haha, idk.


End file.
